Currencies in Temerant
The currency in Temerant is based on metals. All nations that use currency seem to use the same metals; however, they fashion them in different shapes and sizes. Most nations use a variation of gold, silver, iron and copper pieces, with gold having the largest value, and iron having the least. Currency of Ceald Among the known currency systems, the most commonly used is Cealdish currency. It is closely monitored by the Cealdish authorities and strongly protected against forgery, due to cross-border law enforcement agreements. As a stable world trading currency, it is almost universally recognized and accepted, and in every major city there are Cealdish money lenders and changers,The Name of the Wind (Garman edition), Appendix with the exception of Modeg, where it is accepted, but not the favorite or ideal.The Name of the Wind (Brasil edition), Appendix The Cealdish system uses representative coins, which means each coin is worth more than its own weight in metal. Cealdish coins are trapezoidal in form and therefore, if they are stacked upon one another, they look like small metal ingots. The individual values are: Shim, Drab, Jot, Talent and Mark. The shim, a coin made of cheap cast iron, does not fall under the Cealdish Coinage Act and may therefore be influenced by anyone. It is only worth as much as the metal from which it is made and, to prevent confusion with a drab, it is marked on one side with an "X". Usually 12 to 14 shims equal the price of a drab. Because of its insignificant worth, 'shim' is also used as a pejorative term to designate people from Cealdish origins, and, depending on the place it is used, can create serious trouble for the one who uses it. Currency of Commonwealth The Commonwealth has its own currency which is not universally accepted, nor is it widely recognized even throughout its place of origin. In the Commonwealth, any major city and every province has the right to mint its own coins. The common standards are often not met, and the individual cities operate with slightly different weights and degrees of purity. This doesn't raise significant problems regionally, but the further away you take the money from the place where it was minted, the more skeptically this money will generally be viewed. For this reason, most transactions are processed in good, solid Cealdish currency in the Commonwealth, and especially at the University. The currency of Commonwealth is most commonly used in the larger cities, such as Tarbean, and consists of the Iron Penny, Ha'Penny, Copper Penny, Silver Penny and the Common. Currency of Vintas Vintas has its own currency, which is used in the Waystone Inn. It is very strong and highly regulated by the government, and the reason why Vintas doesn't use the Cealdish currency that often. The units are made of copper, silver and gold, and its values, from lowest to highest, are divided into Half Penny and Penny (both made of copper), Bit, Quarterbit, Round, Haft and Noble (all made of silver) and Reel, Royal and Five-Reel Piece (which are made of gold). The Vintas' pennies are made so that they can be divided into two halves (Half Pennies), which are worth exactly half the worth of a normal penny. The same is true for bits and quarterbits, so that a Quarterbit is the fourth part of a Round, worth 1/4 of a Round, and a Bit is the eighth part of a Round, worth 1/8 of a Round. Trivia *In Temerant, it is the metal and not the currency itself that is valuable, much as it was in many parts of our world before the adoption of the banknote. References Category:Currency